Kotori Moegi
Suzaku High School Class 2-E |previous affiliation= |occupation= Student Witch |previous occupation= |club= |previous club= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives= |ability= Mind Reading |previous ability= |affected spell= Amnesia |manga debut= Chapter 104 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes}} Kotori Moegi (萌黄 ことり Moegi Kotori) is the Witch of Mind Reading, and is part of Nancy's set. Appearance Despite being a second-year student in high school, Kotori is noteworthily small and petite with a child-like face, causing Ryu to comment that she looks like an elementary school student. She has relatively short, light green hair that is combed back to stand on ends, with long bangs and locks framing the sides of her face. She has a small five-petaled flower that she wears in her hair. She wears the standard Suzaku High School uniform consisting of a long-sleeved sweater, a collared shirt with a ribbon. She also wears a plaid skirt, black knee socks, and white shoes. Personality According to her school information, she is a typical quiet student, having only two friends in her class. Because she carries around her doll Satori, she is considered weird by some and interesting by others. She is popular among boys for being cute and small.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 105, Page 14 She can also be quite hypocritical, as shown when she called Ryu a weirdo (after her memories of him were erased) when he came from behind her, talking to Shoba. History During her first year, Kotori became one of the Seven Witches of Suzaku Highschool. However, she didn't acknowledge her status as a witch at first nor did she know what her power was and became suspicious of Ryu Yamada, Sora Himekawa, and Haruko "Nancy" Nijino when they first came into contact with her. Nevertheless, she eventually warmed up to them and agreed to participate in the Ceremony in the Altar Room. Due to that Nancy wished for everyone's memories to be erased for an unknown reason at time, Kotori forgot all her involvements with the group as the result of the wish. Sometimes later after the second ceremony, Kotori finally discovered her Mind Reading Power and began using the power on all of her classmates to protect them from other witches. Plot Seven New Witches Arc she sits in her desk, playing with Satori.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 105, Page 2 Later during lunch, she goes to the courtyard to eat her lunch. She then notices Ryu walking towards her, with a doll. As he sits down next to her, he uses his doll, named Shoba, to introduce himself to her. She uses Satori to introduce herself, having a conversation with Shoba. She informs him that she doesn't mind their company, continuing to play. Satori asks Shoba for lunch, to which he complies and makes a mess on himself, which Satori helps clean it. Satori notes that they have to get back to their classes, as a token of their thanks, Satori kisses Ryu. She smiles and says good bye as she leaves.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 4-11 Later she finds Ryu talking with Midori and Jin, asking him to play as the two run off. Satori asks where Shoba is, being informed that instead his little sister, Shobami, will play instead and is relieved to hear this. She asks Ryu to play with off school ground, due to the rumors of him and that some saw them together earlier. As he points out that alot of people dislikes him, she states that he is popular, noting that Karen has a crush on him. she compliments him more, and states that she will be waiting at the entrance after school.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 15-18 Winter Trip Arc In the Student Council Office, Kotori is asked to put a shield on the Student Council Executives. Shinichi asks why she puts a spell on her classmates, she answers that she wants to protect her beloved classmates from other witches. Knowing that they will not be able to cast a spell on them if they are already under hers. Nene asks if she is alright with so many people under her spell, which she answers that she is alright with it, being able to take breaks during lunch.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 3-4 Later by the courtyard, Kotori notices Ryu is being chased by Noa, telling Satori this, the latter exclaiming that it looks fun.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Page 10 Second Witch War Arc Kotori enters the Student Council Office with Nancy with unfortunate news, being that Kotori's power has been erased, the former apologizing for not being able to help them. After Akane had put up a shield for the council, she explains that her power was stolen rather than erased, giving a shock to them. She then explains that it had happened yesterday, that the student had asked her to put up a shield for him, though she doubted whether to do it or not, she accepted his request. Sotori explains that the student is someone they already know, as Kotori clarifies that the student wanted to directly kiss her. As Ryu asks who the student is, she reveals that it was Ushio, shocking the council members.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-17 Much later Nancy called her and the other witches to come to the Light Music Club room to inform them that they will do a ceremony to get Ryu's memory back. She agrees to do it, but reminds her that her power is still with Ushio. Nancy reassures her that Ryu will get her power back, with this she has nothing to worry.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 2-4 The next day she is told by Nancy to follow her as Toranosuke unlocks the door.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 156, Page 17 She waits with the others, as Ushio arrives. She looks at him in seriousness as he claims that her power was interesting, she is given a kiss to get her powers returned. Afterwards, she and the other witches hold hands and close their eyes. As time is stopped, Nancy begins to flip their skirts. After Nancy and Ryu kiss, time starts moving again.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 2-9 She and the others blame Nancy for the underwear fiasco.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 162, Page 4 On the Election Day, during the voting she gets her memories of Nene's speech erased by Ushio, forgetting him, Masamune and Ryu.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Page 15 Stolen Notes Arc Sometime after her memories of both Ryu and Ushio are erased, Kotori is blamed for leaking the personal data of various students due to the notebook that contains such information was stolen from her. She begins to put many students under her power in an attempt to find the culprit with no success. Recovering the Lost Memories Arc After Shinichi wishes to bring back all the memories, Kotori starts to remember all her erased memories.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 6-7 Abilities Mind Reading: Kotori has the power to read the minds of those who kiss her or her doll. The power is two-way letting her and the one she kisses, able to read each other's thoughts and one-way when the target is kissed by her doll. Unfortunately, Kotori cannot block the thoughts of those under her power. However she is able to relax from it, by eating alone during lunch. Ventriloquism: As Kotori usually talks through Satori, she is an expert at ventriloquism, being able to seemingly not move her mouth as she makes Satori talk. Equipment Satori: Kotori uses this small doll, in her likeness, as a medium to make her two-way Mind Reading power, into a one way power. She can use it to cast spells on students, without them having to kiss her directly. Trivia *According to her Witch Card, during her second year at Suzaku High School, she was registered as student #40. Her favorite food is dumpling soup, and is revealed to own a doll house and set with a brush, table set, hat, mug, hair clip and bag for Satori.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 178, Cover *Kotori placed 15th with Jin, Asuka and Haruma on the character popularity poll in 2016. Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witches Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Article stubs